1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor controller for an air-conditioner fan and method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, selection and control commands in motor controllers for air-conditioner fans, and target values of gear positions of motors are preset by motor producers according to requirements of air-conditioner manufacturers. However, the following problems exist: 1) there are a variety of motor models corresponding to different air-conditioner models of the air-conditioner manufacturers, but they fail to change target values of gear positions of the motor controllers as required, and have to ask the motor producers for changing, or to buy new motors, which cause extra production time of the air-conditioners, and greatly increase production cost thereof; 2) the air-conditioner manufacturers may accumulate large amount of useless motors since the motors cannot meet requirements of other air-conditioner with different models for target values of gear positions and thus cannot be directly used by other air-conditioner control systems with different models, which results in tremendous waste and inconvenient production management.